The present invention relates generally to network analytics, and more particularly to processing a multi-modal network to reduce modality.
When fusing data from many sources, collecting information about relationships between entities for the purpose of understanding inter-relationships may result in a network with many different types of entities (e.g., people, organizations, phones, and computers, etc.), often referred to as multi-modal networks. Typically, most social network analysis (SNA) algorithms assume all entities (i.e., nodes) are of the same type, and edges (i.e., links) between the entities all represent the same kind of relationship.